


Best Bad Decision

by Lirry_loves_Ziall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirry_loves_Ziall/pseuds/Lirry_loves_Ziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night out on the town with your flatmates, Harry and Louis, leads to some unexpected after hours fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Bad Decision

                You know those moments in life when you tend to make bad decisions?  For example, drinking a little too much and going home with a boy you know you probably shouldn’t be going home with? This was one of those moments.  We had been drinking so much that it felt like it was just the two of us, that no one else in the packed club even existed.  Our bodies were glued together; his hands had a tight grip on my waist, holding our pelvises together, due to both passion and the inability to stand alone.  My hands were carelessly alternating between grabbing at the base of his neck and caressing the contours of his defined chest.  When our foreheads weren’t pressed together, his lips were teasing my neck as he grazed them over every sensitive spot, making my head lull back and my eyelids flutter.  We hadn’t kissed; our lips were always just barely touching.    When two o’clock rolled around it had been silently decided that I was going home with him.  Even though we lived together with a flatmate, I knew I wouldn’t be sleeping in my own bed tonight.  After saying goodbye to our flatmate Louis and his friends, who all threw suspicious glances our way, and we headed outside, things changed.

                He held me like a boyfriend would hold his girlfriend: my back against his chest and stomach, with his hands firmly placed on my hips, holding me tight.  I slipped my hands behind my back, through the gap between his forearm and my torso, interlocking my fingers and desperately trying to resist grabbing his ass.  His soft, pink lips began placing sweet and hot kisses against my skin, the same spots he had been teasing me with only moments earlier. My hazel eyes closed slowly as I let my head rest against his collar bone, exhaling sharply.  Without a warning, he pulled away to wave down a taxi, leaving me to try and maintain my own balance.  We sat awkwardly in the car, trying to avoid the sexual tension that was quickly filling the small space.  I tried in vain to focus on the buildings outside, but my mind was desperately trying to stop my body from ripping his clothes off right then and there.  Once we reached our sky-scraper high apartment building, things started to heat up even more than I thought possible.  Our apartment was only a fifteen minute drive from the club, but it felt like hours before we finally made it past our door man.  We waited impatiently for the elevator to come, our hands intertwined in some sort of death grip.  The fear that we both might sober up and realize that this probably wasn’t the greatest idea started to linger over our heads.  He kept pushing the elevator button rapidly and staring up at the light indicating what floor it was on.  I laughed quietly to myself, amused by his eagerness.

                “I like your laugh,” he said, his eyes still fixated on the elevator as it dinged and the doors opened.  He led me in first placing his right hand on my lower back and holding the door open with his free hand.

                He waited for the door to close before he slipped his hands around my waist: pulling me closer so there was almost no space between us, and dipping his head slowly, pressing our lips together in our first kiss.  Our lips crashed together in a mass of chaos, both of us trying to find a steady pace, which took only a few moments to do.  He was easy to kiss.  His lips were soft, yet rough, fighting with mine for control.  My hands anxiously grabbing at his neck, pulling him closer, and trying to deepen the kiss as much as I could.  He slowly dragged his tongue over my bottom lip and I opened my mouth allowing his tongue access to mine.  I mentally thanked myself for wearing heels tonight because I could tell he was still hunched over quite a bit, my own neck straining at the height difference.  However, we were too busy to notice, choosing to savor the feeling of his large hands roaming over my back instead.  We were so close that I instinctively brought my right leg up and hooked my ankle around his calf.  He moaned into my mouth as he grabbed my thigh and pulled it tighter around him, leaving no space between our pelvises.  We lost our balance and stumbled back hitting the elevator wall, our bodies refusing to part, and letting out a couple breathy laughs into our kiss.  The night’s frantic pace was slowing down as he looked into my eyes with a goofy smile plastered on his face.  He brought a hand up to my face and cupped it softly, running his thumb over my cheek.  I felt the blood rush to my cheeks forcing a blush onto my face, I turned my head slightly, giving my lips just enough room to place a soft kiss on his palm. The elevator doors slowly began to open as we reached our floor.  I bit my bottom lip and paused for a moment, a mischievous grin crossing my lips.  I quickly pulled away and raced out of the elevator. 

 

                “Catch me if you can Harry Styles!” I yelled, laughing as I ran down the hall.  He said nothing, but I could hear his heavy footsteps right behind me.  He chased me all the way to our front door, catching up with me just as I reached the apartment door.  I began to fumble through my bag in search of my keys when he leaned forward and grabbed my hips, spinning me around to face him and pulling me away from the door.  I let out a sharp squeal, dropping my bag, his hands rushing down to my thighs and pulling me up; wrapping my legs around his waist, smiling, as he pinned me to the wall.  He grinded his hips into mine, eliciting a less than quite groan into our kiss.

                “I think maybe we should go inside,” he whispered, pulling away. 

                “Mhm,” I mumbled, giving him one last kiss before detaching my legs from his waist.  He dropped me slowly, breathing heavily as he dug out his keys.

                “Ladies first,” he gestured.

               

                Before the door even closed behind us, I was already ripping off my cropped black leather jacket and my black velvet high heels.  He scooped me up in his arms, placing one strong arm under the back of my knees, and the other across my back as we headed to his room.  He gently sat me down on the edge of his bed, stepping between my legs, leaning down slightly to kiss me.  It was less hectic this time, instead full of passion and desire, which I felt every time he captured my lips with his.  I fumbled for the hem of his black AC/DC t-shirt and pulled it up to his shoulders, exposing his slightly tanned, muscular chest, and tight abs.  I ran my fingers over his chest, lingering on the two birds he’d recently inked himself with as he pulled his shirt fully over his head, breaking our kiss.  He tossed his shirt to the floor before opting to run his hands through my messy strands of hair, tugging softly at the roots.  I let my eyes travel over his gorgeous body before placing feather light kisses to the inner part of his bicep.  I felt him shudder a little as my lips barely grazed over many of the small tattoos that lined his arm.  He pulled his arm back slowly, letting his hand pass over my cheek as he dipped his index finger under my chin, tilting my head up so I was forced to look him right in the eyes.  He broke our contact for a few moments to slowly strip me of my black and white striped shirt, his eyes full of lust as he gazed up and down my sun kissed semi-naked body.  I linked my fingers in his dog tags and pulled him towards me as I laid us back against the bed, our legs still hanging off the edge.  He kissed me gently, resting his weight on me as I ran my hands through his soft curls, tugging on them just a little, earning a small moan each time.  He lifted his chest up slightly, gaining access to my neck and chest, kissing and biting at the soft skin on my neck, knowing very well he’d leave marks.  As he continued down my body, I raised my chest, undoing my bra and tossing it aside.  He spent a good deal of time teasing me: nibbling at the skin and blowing cold air against the spots he’d just heated with his lips.

                I ran my hands through his curls once again, pushing down gently as I encouraged his head to travel further down my body, his hands desperately trying to find the buttons on my white high-waisted jean shorts.  He kneeled down on the floor by the edge of the bed, looking right into my eyes as he swiftly popped all three buttons open, helping me shimmy out of the shorts and underwear.  He continued kissing me, starting at my hips, and then slowly making his way down to my inner thighs, placing quick butterfly kisses to the soft skin before finally making his way to where I so desperately wanted him.  I threw my head back against the covers as his tongue quickly found its way to the small bundle of nerves inside me, which had me whimpering helplessly in pleasure.  I moaned louder and louder, as he sucked, kissed, and licked every part of me.  Within minutes I was screaming out his name, reaching my climax.  Sweat beaded my forehead as I lifted my head to look at him, satisfaction and pride written all over his face.  He leaned up to kiss me but I pushed a hand against his bare chest.

                “Wash your mouth,” I ordered.  He smirked but did as he was told.

               

                I was still at the end of the bed where he’d left me, my body unwilling to move as I relished in the moment, when he returned.  He leaned over me placing his hands on the bed, trapping me there.  He kissed me softly and passionately, slowly lowering his body down to mine.  As soon as I felt his weight on me, I lost it.  I used my body to beg him to take his pants off, grinding my hips up into his and moaning into the kiss.  He pulled away from my lips, trying to stand up straight.  He slowly unbuttoned his pants as I propped myself up on my elbows, trying to get a better view.  I couldn’t stop the smirk that my lips formed as he pulled down his zipper, pushing his jeans and boxers over his thighs.  I bit my bottom lip when I saw him fully exposed: he was more impressive than I had originally thought. 

                “Please tell me you have something,” I barely made out and he held up a foil package smiling.

                “You sure you want to do this?” he asked almost too seriously, and I nodded before my brain could start thinking, pulling myself up the bed with my elbows.  He stroked himself a few times, ripped open the foil package with his teeth, and rolled it over his length.  He quickly followed me up the bed, placing his hips between my legs.  Placing one hand on the bed and using the other to hold himself at my entrance.  Without any preparation, he quickly pushed himself inside of me, filling me up completely with just one thrust.  I gasped in both pain and pleasure.  He didn’t move right away, just kissing me as I adjusted to his size.  He was probably the biggest I’ve ever had.  However, within minutes he was slamming into me at an unrelenting pace, and I loved it.

                “I’m going to cum,” I panted.

                “Me too,” he said as he increased his pace, picking up the speed of his thrusts.  I encouraged him with deep moans as my hips shot up to meet his.  I could tell I was about to climax as I felt a tightening in my lower abdomen and my breathing was becoming erratic.  I threw my head back and gripped the sheets as I neared my sweet release, slamming my eyes shut and biting down hard on my lip.

                “I’m going to cum,” he breathed, almost asking.  I knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back any longer, so I nodded.  He came before I did, but kept up with his frantic pace.  His deep grunts and moans drove me over the edge and I cried out letting my own orgasm ride out as I felt him release inside of me.  He collapsed on top of me; a thin layer of sweat covered both our bodies as we panted heavily.  I sighed out of contentment, his face buried in my shoulder.

                “Oh Harry,” I laughed, running my nails gently over his muscular back.

               

                 The next morning, I woke up slowly; keeping my eyes closed remembering the night’s events.  I reached under the covers and touched myself gently.  I swear I could still feel him inside of me.  I rolled over and opened my eyes, only to notice that Harry was missing.  I sat up quickly, glancing around the room for any sign of him.  The momentum caused the blood to drain rapidly from my head, forcing an unpleasant groan from my lips as I pressed my palms to my temples.  I leaned to my right and noticed that there were two Advil and a glass of water sitting on the bedside table.  

                 “Oh thank God,” I mumbled throwing the two pills in my mouth, swallowing them easily with a few gulps of water.

                 “Good morning, sleepy-head.” A slow, deep voice filled my ears as I turned slowly towards the doorway.  Harry was standing in the door frame, leaning to one side in only his boxers, a smug smile stretched across his flawless face.  Damn, he sure did look sexy.

                “Everyone needs their beauty sleep after a night like that,” I smirked, leaning back against the head board, pulling the covers over my chest.  He smiled at the floor proudly, as he ran his tongue softly over his lips.  He grabbed the bottom one with his teeth and glanced up at me through his long lashes.

                “So, Louis texted me; he said he’s going to be away all weekend and won’t be home until Monday.”

                “Monday huh?” I questioned.  He pulled himself up from the door frame and walked towards the bed, nodding slowly.  “So we have the entire place to ourselves?”

                “Sounds like,” he grumbled as he reached the bed, crawling on all fours towards me.

                “Well gee; I wonder what we could possibly do in our house, all alone, for two whole days?” I questioned innocently, trying to hide a smile that played at my lips.

                “I wonder,” he whispered before grabbing at my hips, trying to tickle me through the thin bed sheets.  I gasped and laughed loudly, knowing what an incredible two days this was going to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys! This is my first fanfic so please leave me comments! I like constructive criticism but please don't be too harsh. Thanks, love you all .xx


End file.
